You're My Angel
by JosehineConfessions
Summary: Kevin needs to get his grades up to stay on the baseball team and to get into college. Edd becomes his tutor and Kevin discovers on an unpleasant way that Edd is gay. KevEdd. Going to involve smut, don't like don't read.(I suck at summary but the fanfic is good, right?)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic, and I hope it won't be that crappy. Well, English isn't my first language so it is not possible for it not to have bad grammar...

And I'm gonna use numbers instead of letters as grades. 1 is worst and 6 is best ~

So this first chapter is just to get to know the character as how they are in this fanfic.

I don't own anything. Nathan belongs to Acid. 

* * *

Edd walked trough the hall. Holding his books to his chest, and head down. He was a senior at High School, but it still felt like he was the youngest. Trying to get to his locker without bumping into anyone on the baseball or football team, he didn't need anymore bruises. With no friends to stick-up for him he was a easy target. Eddy had left him because Edd didn't want to be a part of the schemes anymore, and poor goodhearted Ed didn't know better than follow in Eddy's example. So there he was, all alone.

He opened his locker and put away all of his books for the weekend. He was already done with the homework for the next weeks, his parents - who nearly ever was home – made sure of that Edd was on the top of the class, not because of that they cared, they just wanted bragging rights over having a child who had perfect grades and attendance records.

Edd closed his locker and made sure that it was locked and started to walk away. With his signature hat hiding his hair, his red sweater, navy jeans and school bag, he walked out of the building for the weekend.

* * *

Kevin was the captain of the baseball team, ladies-man and he had many friends, some of them was Nazz and Nathan. Nazz, the punky girl that had a short blonde bob, and wore skinny jeans and a random band t-skirt to school, but he still was her friend, he had known her forever. Nathan, the teal headed self-proclaimed king of butts, his humor was so sexual that no one could take it offensive, but when it came down to it he was one hell of a good person to talk about problems to.

Kevin grabbed his school bag and walked out of class and towards his locker. Friday, one of his favorite days, the day where his dad doesn't come home from work because he goes to the bars, so he has the house for himself.

Putting away his school books because he knows he won't do his homework anyways, and walking towards the exit. Looking around for Nazz and finding her next to Marie. They had become good friends after starting in High School. Kevin walked towards then, locking his eyes on Nazz, even tough Nazz and Marie was good friends that didn't mean that Kevin liked Marie.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Kevin asked Nazz looking her in the eyes.

"Well, she was actually going to ride with me" Marie said with a smirk.

"Fine then, see you later Nazz!" Kevin said irritated and starting to walk away.

Walking over to his bike he saw him, Edd. Kevin mounted his red motorcycle, removed his red and black snap-back caps and put on his helmet. Starting up the bike, and drove home. Passing the dork with a black hat with two white stripes on.

* * *

Edd walked home, to the empty house and locked up the door, walking in and removing his shoes. Closing the door, putting away his shoes, taking of his jacket and hat. He looked at himself in the mirror, looking at the black long locks that he hid while he was with other people.

His hair was cut so that he had side-swept bangs that covered half of his face, and his hair reaching his chin. He had learned how to cut it himself, he was happy with it but was to afraid that he would be bullied for having "emo" hair.

Sighting while he walked to the kitchen to grab some food, his eyes caught a glimpse of a yellow sticky note. He was sure that he had put away all of them and that his parents wouldn't come home for another week. But still there it was, a yellow sticky note with his mothers scribbling on it.

Walking over to grab it and the holding it up so he could read it.

"_Dear Eddward._

_Me and your dad was going to come home early to surprise you,_

_but there seems like we had to go overboard again, _

_this time we will be gone for about three months, _

_I put some more money in your room so you would have enough_

_for food while were gone._

_Keep your grades up and don't do anything we wouldn't do_

_Mom"_

That was it, no "_love you_" at the end, just _"Mom" _He curled the note together in his hand and went to trow it away. He hadn't seen his parents for two months already, and now they where going to be gone for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, even tough he didn't celebrate Christmas it was still irritating.

It wasn't fair, he was trying his best to be perfect so they would love him, but it was never enough, he had been the best at school since first grade, and never missed one day of school.

He forgot all about food and went up to his bedroom so he could find some new clothes for after his shower. He picked up a pair of black skinny jeans, black boxers and a Rise Against band t-skirt. Walking to his bathroom, picking up his laptop and putting on some rock music. He knew that if his parents found out that he was listening to rock and punk music they would have thrown him out, but he didn't care, his parents wasn't home enough for ever noticing it.

When he made it to his bathroom he removed his clothes and threw them in the empty laundry basket. He put the shower on as hot as he could handle, and started to cry. This was the only time he let himself cry.

* * *

Kevin was lying on the couch and watching his favorite show, Doctor Who. He had started over again at the first season of the newer show from 2005.

He had gotten a test back that day, he got an 2- on it, if he kept it up like that he was sure to get thrown of the baseball team. He had to have 3 in average to be on any team and after the summer his grades had dropped dramatically.

He decided that on Monday that he was going to ask the teacher of what he could do to get better grades, it had to be something. If it was staying extra long at school or getting another student to help him he didn't care as long as his grades got better.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this - Tell me what you think and what I should improve with.

Your Devil Sheep ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :3

So this is chapter two, and just to let you know. I wrote this at night, and I'm 15 years old and norwegian so it will have it's spelling mistakes and the formulation is going to be horrid...

* * *

Edd woke up to his alarm clock, it was set on 6 am. A perfect time for him to get dressed, eat and still be at school an hour early so he could be in the library studding.

He got out of bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at his body. He was tall, skinny and pale, he hated it.

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and put them on, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Good morning Edd, thank god its Friday again" he told himself in the bathroom mirror.

When in the kitchen he made a cup of Earl Grey tea and made some cereal with blueberry and strawberry. He ate as he stood in the kitchen, not knowing that everyone that looked in could see him.

* * *

Kevin was getting ready and making sure his father wasn't to hungover. He was eating breakfast and looking out the window trying to not fall asleep when he saw Edd trough his window, he was shirtless and without his beanie. He couldn't believe what he saw, he had never seen that dork without his beloved beanie, he nearly didn't believe that it was him, but who else could it be?

"He looks kinda cute" he muttered to himself. _Wait, what? What am I thinking, I'm straight, and even if he is gay I'm way out of his league._

Kevin grabbed his school bag and went to the garage and started up his motorcycle, he had to be at school early for baseball practice.

* * *

When Edd had finished breakfast he went to brush his teeth once again. In the bathroom he put on his beanie again, making sure all of his hair was tucked in. And then walking to his bedroom.

In his bedroom made the bed and made sure that it was perfect, he didn't even know why, his parents was never there to check if he had done it, but it was just a habit now. Walking over to his dresser he found a red sweater and put it on, making sure his beanie was in perfect place he grabbed his school bag and went to school.

* * *

"Mr. Barlow, I have a question" "What is it Kevin" Mr. Barlow answered with a frown on his face, he was at least 50 years old and had gray hair with a matching gray mustache. Kevin had postponed asking Mr. Barlow what he could to get better grades, but now that it was Friday he decided that he couldn't wait any longer

"I need to get my grades up, is there anything I can do?" Mr. Barlow looked up on Kevin in suspicion. "I can assign a tutor for you. We have some in the class who probably is capable of doing it" Kevin smirked, wondering who it was Mr. Barlow was thinking of "I can ask the student today and see if he's interested.I'm going to talk to you on the end of the day if it's OK for him" "Sure that." Kevin answered, he didn't have practice that day anyway"

* * *

"Edd, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yes, of course you can Mr. Barlow" Edd said curiously. "I had a student requesting a tutor and I was wondering if you would be interested" Edd was questioning, but he still wanted to, he loved teaching others the things he was interested in. "Of course if its not alright with you I can ask another student" Mr. Barlow said questioning. "You don't have to do that, I would love to help any students who need it." Edd said smiling. "Magnificent, I will tell you who it is on the end of the day"

It was the end of the day, Edd was sitting on his assigned seat, waiting for the school to end so he could know who he would be teaching. He looked around in the room, it was all sorts of people there, it was jocks, nerds, punks and even one or two stoners.

The bell rang, waiting for everyone to leave so he could know who he was going to be tutoring he noticed Mr. Barlow was talking with Kevin. Fear ran trough his mind, was it Kevin he was going to be tutoring? His childhood bully? No it couldn't be. Everyone was leaving the classroom, but Kevin was still there, talking to Mr. Barlow. He knew it was going to be Kevin at this point, there was no one else in the room who needed teaching by now.

"Edd could you come over here?" Mr. Barlow said, Edd slowly rose, grabbing his bag and walked slowly towards Mr. Barlow and Kevin.

* * *

"Edd could you come over here" Mr. Barlow said. Kevin turned to Edd in shock. He never taught that it would be him, but who else could it be? "So Edd, you will be teaching Kevin, and I would highly recommend you to start today since we have a test on Monday." "Of course Mr. Barlow." Edd grinned showing his gap toothed smile.

"Well that would be all, you should take your leave so you can have more time to study." Mr. Barlow finally said. Kevin slowly let it sink in that the same man he taught was cute that morning was the one he had bullied his whole childhood and now was his tutor. "You coming dork?" Kevin said smirking and walking out of the classroom.

"Kevin wait up" Edd said, jogging to catch up with Kevin. "What are you so slow for? We don't have the whole day you remember?" Kevin said annoyed while walking out to the parking lot.

Reaching Kevin's bike Edd looked sceptically at him. "Can we study at your house?" Kevin asked, then realizing how Edd was looking at him he said "Afraid of motorcycle rides?" Edd shook his head while saying "Of course, do you know how many people die each year because of a motorcycle accident?" "No, and I don't care. But I care about where we are studying so if you can just answer my question it would be nice." Kevin answered annoyed. "How can you not care about riding a death machine? And yes we can study in my home" "Relax, I won't crash. Just use your helmet and hold on to me and it will be fine."

* * *

Edd practically jumped off the bike even before Kevin got to park it in Edd's driveway. Running up to his door he unlocked it and walked inside. Taking off his shoes and putting them back into its place he looked outside to see a confused Kevin. "You can come in, but please remove your shoes first" Edd said to him.

Kevin walked in and put his shoes on the shoe wrack. "I've never been inside here before." Kevin told Edd. "Well, that may have it's reasons." Edd told him. "Lets find a place to study." Edd said smiling.

They had decided that they would study in Edd's bedroom and after a couple of hours and they both started to get tired of homework Edd had told Kevin he had to leave. Kevin did as he said and was soon out the door. Edd found his phone and found a well used number on his phone and only after a couple of rings someone took the phone. "Hey Edd." was said from the other end of the phone "Greetings, I was wondering if you still was interested in coming over tonight?" Edd said with a shaky voice. "Of course I'm still up for that. I'll be over in half an hour" Edd breathed out slowly, not even knowing he had hold his breath. "Good, I'll see you then, goodbye." Edd put his phone away and went up to his bedroom, removed his beanie found a new change of clothes. Walking to his bathroom he started to get exited, knowing that it was going to be one more night without being alone.

* * *

Kevin woke up, it was 11 am, and he looked around in the room. Looking for his schoolbag. Then he realized that he forgot it at Edd's. He decided on going over to Edd, he was probably awake anyway and Kevin needed his bag. He had his phone in it, and he had plans with Nazz that day.

He knocked on Edd's door. No answer. He decided to see if it was unlocked, witch it probably was, but it was worth a try. It opened. Kevin was a bit shocked, he didn't know Edd that much but he knew that he wouldn't let the door be unlocked. He walked in, remembering to put his shoes in the shoe wrack.

The house was dark, and no sounds could be heard. Kevin was wondering if he should come back later, but he was already in the house and he would feel stupid if he came back home without his school bag.

He stood outside Edd's room, he was nervous, what if Edd was sleeping? Would he get mad? Of course he would. But he had to get his bag. Opening the door he was shocked. What he saw wasn't Edd sleeping, he was in bed with another man, and they where making out. "Oh shit"

* * *

How do you like my newest installment? Yeah, I used about 3 hours on that and now its only one hour left until I'm going to wake up to get ready for school :c Well well. Hope you enjoyed :3

Your Devil Sheep ~


End file.
